1. Technical Field
The embodiments described herein relate to a diffusion imaging method, and more particularly, to simultaneous diffusion imaging of multiple cross sections.
2. Related Art
Conventional diffusion imaging may be performed by sequentially exciting one cross section of a subject at a time. Completing an imaging process using conventional diffusion imaging may require an excessive amount of time, which may increase an imaging cost and may subsequently reduce a likelihood of successfully treating a patient or performing research.